


No Regrets

by in_motu_proprio



Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Loki and Thor come back from a dinner quite drunk.  Thor jumps Loki the minute they get behind closed doors.  This is a total PWP.For:  Thor: Ragnarok
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: MCU Rewatch 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307102
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	No Regrets

Loki wasn’t even sure how he’d wound up bent over the back of the sofa other than the fact that both he and Thor were more than a little inebriated trying to stay away from each other all night. He’d felt that crackle, that familiar heat between the two of them, early in the evening. Hell, if Loki were honest that heat had been there for lifetimes. Everything had been fine until they headed home for the night. Home in this case was the biggest and best room on the Statesmen, but it was still a room on a spaceship shared between the two of them. It was not the greatest idea but better than having to find Loki a room of his own or was forced to share with someone he didn’t know. At least this way he was sharing with his brother not some random person. 

Though perhaps sharing with a random person might have kept him out of trouble, Loki thought as Thor picked him up and sat him on the back of the sofa, stepping in close for a mind-blowing brush of lips on lips. They’d certainly kissed before, but not like lovers and Loki sighed opening his mouth to the intrusion of Thor’s tongue with ease. Giving in to Thor after all these years was the easiest thing Loki could have done. 

His brother moved fast from there, stripping Loki down and then himself before turning Loki over the back of the sofa. Loki clawed at the fabric under his fingers, finding purchase where small buttons were sewn into the sofa. Thor was merciless, his beard scratchy and delightful when it scraped against Loki’s more delicate parts. And all his delicate parts were on display like this. Thor had stripped him bare, bent him over, then dropped to his knees behind Loki. 

HIs tongue swiped over Loki’s hole, making him shudder hard and whisper Thor’s name. The more Thor did that, the louder Loki became until Thor had to put a hand over his brother’s mouth to quiet him. It half worked, muffling Loki’s moans and groans but not silencing him completely. Thor devoured Loki with an avid tongue and lips, careful to keep his teeth sheathed it seemed. Loki was grateful for that and a million other things right now including how soft Thor’s beard was when he pressed in closer.

A soft, probing fingertip joined Thor’s tongue a few minutes later when Loki wouldn’t have stopped if half the ship were watching. This felt far too good and the wait had been far too long. “Thor,” Loki breathed as his brother’s fingertips spread his hole a little further. Loki’s thighs were shaking and his body felt like one giant exposed nerve as Thor ate him out, not pausing for breath so far as Loki could tell. 

“Oil,” Thor asked a little demanding when he eventually did pull back a little. HIs fingers still played with Loki’s body, demanding entrance with gentle, persistent pushes. 

“Thor, I think…..” Loki was able to think a little straighter without Thor’s tongue up his ass and was about to tell him this was a terrible idea when Thor leaned back in and began to lick more fully, wetting and relaxing Loki with long, firm pushes of his tongue into Loki’s willing hole. “Norns,” Loki cursed, trying for purchase on the sofa cushion again. Oil, Thor wanted oil. Loki took the two remaining brain cells he had functioning after all Thor had done for him and summoned some parsley seed oil. “Oil,” Loki said as he presented Thor with the small urn of oil he’d summoned. 

Thor paused a moment before dipping his fingers in to get them nice and coated. If Thor’s tongue had been a blunt instrument hammering away for Loki’s pleasure, his fingertips were fine tools used to laser focus in on spots that made Loki’s toes curl against the plush carpet. One finger turned to two, two turned to three, and soon three were moving easily. The sounds his body made were obscene but seemed to spurn Thor on because every now and again the man’s mouth would come to Loki’s thigh or behind to sink his teeth in just a little. 

Thor added a fourth finger to Loki, not stopping his slow in and out in the process. “I want you,” Thor told his brother in a soft growl that walked its way up Loki’s spine to nest in his ear. He didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life, but all Loki could do was nod. “I’m going to fuck you, brother. I’m going to make you cum and I’m going to cum in you.” He hissed against Loki’s ear softly, “I wish I could make your belly swell like a maiden.” 

Thor’s hands both swept down Loki’s body cupping his belly low and making Loki wish for a moment that he could do what his brother wished even if it was a terrible, terrible idea. “You’ll have to settle for feeling your cock through my belly,” Loki teased reaching back to squeeze Thor’s sizable member getting a deep gasp from his brother. “Oil up and fuck me,” Loki demanded, reaching for the urn of oil. 

To his surprise, Thor picked that moment to lean in and kiss his shoulder then catch Loki’s lips with his again in another slow, filthy kiss. Loki could feel every inch of Thor against him as he tried to catch his breath afterward, but found that the anticipation made it near impossible. Thor’s arm was moving and Loki could hear slick noises of a hand on a cock readying it for what was to come. “Please,” Loki asked, “I need you.” 

That seemed to be all Thor needed to hear and he sunk forward, hurrying what felt like all of himself in Loki. It wasn’t all of Thor, though, or even half of Thor. He’d gotten about a third of Thor’s cock before the man paused, holding Loki firmly by the hips to keep him from squirming away. And squirm he did. He felt like he was being opened up by a tree trunk even after the generous oral and fingering. His eyes rolled up in his head as Thor shifted forward, opening him deeper and deeper. “Norns…. brother,” Loki gasped, reaching back to take Thor’s hand. 

“Breathe,” Thor reminded Loki. “Surely you’re experienced.”   
“I am,” Loki assured him and got more of Thor jammed inside him for his trouble. “You’re still the largest I’ve had by far.” He shifted so their fingers were laced together, “and I want every damnable inch of you. No stopping,” he demanded. 

“No stopping,” Thor agreed as he withdrew a little bit then pushed forward even more. Loki’s eyes were rolling up in his head from the attention to his prostate and he found himself rutting against the sofa in time with Thor’s thrusts. His brother was not a gentle man but he was being relatively careful not to break Loki. His big hand moved low on Loki’s belly, pressing in so he could feel his cock moving, the big head blazing the way into Loki’s body again and again. He took Loki’s hand and brought it to the spot so they could both feel, thrusting harder and deeper as he went. 

“Thor…. Gods… please….” Loki’s head was tipped back, hair spilling over his shoulders and down his back. Thor took a moment to gather it and held it as he ground down into Loki, finally having bottomed out. He stayed like that awhile despite Loki’s internal muscles fighting and trying to push Thor out. Every time he’d spasm, Thor would groan for him, one of those deep ball-emptying sounds. “Please…” Loki closed his eyes, hands pressed down into the cushions of the sofa as Thor pulled his hair back, arching Loki’s back a little more. 

Thor was beautifully rough with him, holding Loki by the hair and hip as he fucked down into his brother. Loki made obscene sounds that weren’t even close to actual words as he was taken, knowing he was on the verge himself. His poor, utterly ignored cock was rubbing just the right way against the back of the sofa and Loki knew he was right there “Thor…. I’m… “ He didn’t even get the word ‘close’ out before he was cumming, his brother devouring the needy sounds he moaned. 

Thor wasn’t done with him once he’d cum, he kept fucking into Loki roughly, rutting against the narrower set of hips until he found his end. Thor’s release was copious, gloriously hot, and deep inside him. Loki was grateful he hadn’t attempted to pull out though he didn’t know that his brother would ever think to pull out. Loki laid there a long while with Thor draped across his back. “It’s late,” Thor finally said, sliding out of Loki in one slow retreat. Loki let out a shiver of pleasure as Thor came loose of his body. He felt open still and apparently he was open enough to intrigue Thor because two strong fingers pushed into Loki’s body. He groaned softly and let himself fall back into the sofa as two fingers from two hands became three fingers from one working into him in a slow twist. 

“Thor….”

“Shhhhhhh,” Thor grunted at him, working those three fingers deep. 

“Oh… Gods,” Thor pushed another finger into him, opening Loki a little more. He could only imagine what he looked like right now draped across the sofa with half of Thor’s hand up his arse. Loki felt Thor’s thumb fold into the mix and closed his eyes. Thor was trying to fit his entire hand inside Loki and Loki was not about to argue. He felt amazing, like he was in some sort of perpetual orgasm the way Thor was playing with him. 

Loki drifted a little after that, enjoying the filthy sounds his body and Thor’s hand were making as he pushed deeper and deeper. It was difficult getting past the band of Thor’s broad knuckles, but eventually Loki managed it. It felt like Thor was reaching into him and Loki tried his best to relax as fully as he could. It was in one of those moments of relaxation where Loki felt his body simply open up and take what Thor was offering, swallowing his hand to the wrist. 

There was so much pressure, that was Loki’s first thoughts on the experience. It was good, but his body was working hard to expel the intruder despite Thor’s strong stance. “Oh brother,” Thor gasped, tugging his hand back a little bit working at making Loki squeal apparently. “You’re so eager, so ready.”   
“For you,” Loki breathed, turning back to look at Thor. His back arched he felt like a pure slut for Thor, like he could have asked him anything in that moment and he’d have done it. “Please… it’s too much.” Loki thought he might explode from the over abundance of sensations. Thor didn’t, apparently because he kept working on Loki’s prostate, milking every last drop of seed he had to give out of him until both were caught in a cycle of moaning the other one’s name. 

Thor pushed his hand deeper into Loki’s body, his free hand coming low on Loki’s belly to feel where his fist was sitting. “Beautiful,” Thor told him with a deep, contented sigh. “Can you cum like this,” Thor asked as he kept working on Loki’s prostate. 

“Don’t…. don’t know,” Loki breathed, trying to stop his thighs from shaking. “More,” Loki asked quietly, meeting Thor’s eyes with a desperate glance. Thor worked a nice rhythm up that almost had Loki there. One touch to his prick and he’d be off like the races, but Thor was pointedly ignoring his prick letting him rut against the sofa some more, directly in his own wet spot. “Need you to fuck me,” Loki begged, turning to look over his shoulder at Thor. “Please. Please, Thor.” 

“I like it when you beg,” Thor told him the beer on his breath pungent and a little sour but not terrible. 

“Please, God of Thunder, give me every inch of your rock hard cock until I’m insensate on the floor under you filled with your cum,” Loki begged as prettily as he knew how. There was no shame in begging a little for good sex and this was _good_ sex. Thor worked his hand out of Loki’s body, immediately trading it out for his cock. 

Loki breathed out a sigh of relief when Thor pulled him up off the sofa and back onto his cock. It felt different this time, not so intimidating, and clearly Thor felt the difference as he started to move a little faster, a little deeper. Once he got up to full speed, Loki felt like a rag doll Thor was fucking, flopping around as he was thundered into over and over again. His brother was hard as his damn hammer and just as heavy inside Loki. He couldn’t breathe for needing to cum, tears welling up in his eyes that spilled the moment he did, trailing down his cheeks in relief as Thor filled him once more. 

Loki could barely breathe let alone move, but Thor took care of him, pulling out and then carefully cleaning Loki up with his shirt. He scooped a wobbly-legged God of Mischief up off the back of the sofa and carried him over to the bed where they probably should have been all along. Thor was gentle as he tucked Loki in, walking around the other side of the bed they now shared to get in. Tomorrow perhaps they’d regret this, but for today Loki had no regrets.


End file.
